Oh My
by MyPassionateMusician
Summary: AU Oneshot. Tommy and I have loved each other since we were kids. And man do have so many stories I could tell. But he was my north star. He shined my whole world, and I loved him. From the times in the backyard, to the time at the altar! PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

For some odd reason, the first one didn't have all the lyrics in it..so here it is...with ALL the lyrics!!

* * *

_She said...  
I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights_

I remember when I first moved to Toronto. I was a shy little girl and I didn't really have any friends; except for one. Tommy Quincy had just turned nine and he was very nice to me. We became friends really fast, and so did our families. My sister was best friends with his sister, and our parents basically lived at each others house. When Tommy and I got together, there was no telling what we would do. We were completely crazy together.

I remember once getting in trouble with the teacher because I pushed Tommy off the swing at recess. He ran off chasing me and we almost knocked her over. When she was telling us how wrong it was to be so reckless, I could tell Tommy holding in his laughter. I always could laugh when Tommy was around me. It was like his happiness was contagious. No matter what mood I was in, he could always make me smile.

Tommy and I had a little tree house that took at least four months to build. There were two rooms. One was in my backyard and the other in his. There was a little bridge in the middle that we could walk across to go to the other room. We spent most of our time in their. I have to say that Tommy was my very first crush. I liked him a lot, and I couldn't help myself for liking him. But I never thought that he ever liked me back. I knew that sometimes he noticed that I was staring, but I never looked away. He was like my north star; so bright and full of light. He shined my whole world._  
_

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us,  
Growing up and fallin' in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said, "Oh, my, my, my"_

I remember hearing our dads talk about how we were always teasing each other. They said that we liked each other a lot and couldn't wait for our wedding. I knew they were just joking but I started to daydream about that. I could imagine me in the backyard, in a white dress and Tommy holding my hand. Although I was only seven, I had a very wild and vivid imagination. I told my sister Sadie about my daydreams and she fully encouraged me. She thought Tommy and I were the cutest.

My mom heard our dad's talking about that and she laughed. She just rolled her eyes. I never thought that Tommy and I would even be more than what we were.

Tommy and I would always wrestle in the tree house. He would always tell me that he could beat me up. Yes, he was much bigger than me, and probably could, but he never did. I would always win. Now, that I think back, I believe he let me win all those times.

_Took me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I  
Oh, my, my, my, my_

Tommy and I were such crazy kids. It was impossible to separate us. Even at night, we had these walkie-talkies. We would fall asleep talking to each other. One time when I went to the nurse, Tommy actually _demanded_ to come with me. He didn't want to leave me alone when I felt that sick. It was so adorable and I couldn't help but smile.

Our favorite game was Truth or Dare. We played it in the treehouse almost every afternoon. Because of that game, I knew everything about Tommy and vice versa. He was my best friend. There was actually one dare that I remember perfectly. We were sitting on his side of the treehouse and it was my turn. "Okay Tommy; truth or dare?" I asked in my squeaky voice.

He looked at me with confidence. He smiled and I saw his two front teeth missing. "Dare!" He shouted excitedly.

I put my finger to my chin and pretended to be in deep thought. I finally smiled and looked at him. "Kiss me," I whispered.

Tommy's eyes went completely wide. "W-What?" he stuttered.

"I dare you to kiss me," I laughed. He looked as if it suddenly got uncomfortable. "Are you a chicken?"

"No!" he shouted. "I can kiss you!"

I nodded in feign agreement and puckered my lips to him. He walked over to me slowly. I waited there, with my red lips puckered to him. I tried to hide my smile. As he closed his eyes and leaned into me, I ran across our bridge and went to the other room. Tommy opened his eyes and found me cracking up. He looked completely offended and ran to me. He tackled me to the ground and kissed my anyway.

I looked at him in pure wonder. He smiled a very cocky smile and said, "Told ya I can kiss you."

We were some crazy kids back then. But that's all we were then…we were kids.

_Well I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined, like pretty lights_

When we got older, we became closer and closer. I gave up on Tommy and I ever getting together and started to date this guy. His name was Shay. I was truly in love with him, but I was also still in love with Tommy at the time. Tommy hated him. He would always tell me how bad Shay was. I tried to ignore it and be happy with him.

On my sixteenth birthday, something happened that I never knew could happen. Tommy confessed that he loved me. Of course, he didn't say it to me. I over heard him saying it to his best friend Kwest. I was so excited about his confession but there was one problem. I was still with Shay. Well, at my party, that problem got fixed almost right away.

Shay came a little late, and asked me if I could talk to him alone for a minute. I took him to my room upstairs and closed the door. I asked him what was wrong. "I have to tell you something," he whispered. He was pacing my floor. "Your friend, Kat, saw me yesterday. She was going to tell you."

I stopped him and took off his sunglasses. "Okay, calm down. What did you do? Rob a bank or something?" I joked.

"I," Shay paused and looked at me. "I kinda met someone."

"How kinda?" I asked. He told me the whole story. I ran out of there and went into the backyard. I wanted to get away from everything. I couldn't believe that he had cheated on me. I loved him, and this is how I get treated? I looked up and saw the treehouse I hadn't been in for years. I walked up the rope ladder and sat inside on the rug. I heard someone climbing up. I crawled to the opening and looked down. I saw Tommy coming up. I rolled my eyes and sat back at my previous spot.

I wiped my makeup off my face that was running down with my tears. Tommy finally made it up and sat on the rug across from me. He asked me what happened and I told him. He just held me all night as I cried on his shoulder. That was probably the best and worst night of my life.

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us,  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled, and rolled their eyes  
And said, "Oh, my, my, my"_

I remember our first kiss. We were at the movies. It wasn't even a date or anything like that. We were just hanging out. The movies was Shrek 2. We were laughing up a storm and he was about to kiss me on the cheek. But I went to look at him and our lips suddenly met. I realized it was actually a mistake, but Tommy just seemed to go along with it. Soon, I closed my eyes and I kissed him back. There was no tongue, and we weren't groping each other. It was a nice, sweet, eight second kiss.

When I told my dad that we got together, he smiled happy for me. But Tommy and I knew that they didn't think that we would actually fall in love. Too bad that I was already in love with him. And I knew he was in love with me too. When my dad was talking to Tommy's mom about us, she rolled her eyes. She said she knew it was going to happen soon. But when my dad said that we would probably never fall in love she said, "Oh, my, my, my, don't say that. You should see the way they look at each other Stuart."

_Took me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. ridin' in your truck  
And all I need, is you next to me_

I remember the nights I would sneak out of my house. Tommy would be around the corner in his truck and we would go to the creek at the park. All we would do is sit there, watching the water run through. I loved how it felt in his arms. The world would fade away from us, and there was only him and me. He'd whisper how much he loved me in his ear and I'd just smile. There was nothing more I could do when he was like that.

At two o'clock in the morning we would listen to The Ramones and singing along with the lyrics. I remember how he would say I had the most beautiful voice and I would try so hard not to turn crimson. It never worked. All I needed back then was you next to me, and by my side always.

_Took me back to the time we had our very first fight  
Slammin' of doors 'stead of kissin' goodnight  
You stayed outside, 'till the morning light  
Oh, my, my, my, my_

One day at school, I saw Tommy talking to Kwest. I was walking up behind him but stopped when I heard him talking. "Yea," Tommy started, "Jude and I, are going to the next level tonight. She told me herself!" I couldn't believe he was telling him about our personal business.

Kwest looked over his shoulder and Tommy followed his gaze. I stared at Tommy with tears threatening to fall from my eyes. "Jude," he started, but I walked away. That was our first fight. I yelled, screamed, and even kicked him. As I walking up to my porch I saw Tommy pull up in the driveway. He came up to me shouting saying that I was overreacting about all of this. I couldn't believe him. I slapped him and slammed the door as I walked in.

That night I couldn't sleep very well. When I "woke up", I went to the living room. Sadie was looking out the window. I asked her what she was looking at before I opened the door. I saw Tommy sleeping in the back of his truck. I went to him and shook him. "Tommy, what are you still doing out here?" I asked him a little worried. "You could've gotten sick. It was freezing last night."

He sat up and kissed me. "I am _so_ sorry about everything," he apologized. I smiled. "You're right, that was our business; no one else's."

"It's okay, Tommy. I was overreacting a little. How's your face?" I laughed.

"It'll heal," he shrugged and kissed me again.

_A few years had gone and come around  
We were sittin' at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee_

I was twenty and I had just finished community college. Tommy and I were in Gerry's Ice Cream Freezer. It was a little 50's diner in the city of Toronto and it was our favorite place in town. It was where we had our first real date. Gerry was also one of our best friends so we got secret discounts on everything. I was waiting for Tommy to come in. He was supposed to meet me there and he was late. He wanted to talk to me about something very important. I didn't know if I should be excited or scared.

I heard the little bell over the door ring and I looked over my shoulder. I saw Tommy and he wore a nervous smile. That made me a little scared. Why would he be so nervous if it was something good? He sat down next to me at the counter. I sipped my coke and smiled at him. He smiled at me for a second and he quickly faded. He stared at the picture on the wall and twiddled his thumbs. "So," I gulped, "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well," Tommy started, "It's really important, but now I'm not so sure if it's such a good idea."

I looked down at my hands and then ran one through my blonde hair. "Oh?" I asked trying not to sound nervous.

"Look Jude, I don't like this too much," he said looking back at the picture on the wall.

"You, uh, you don't like what, Tommy?" I stuttered.

"I don't like us in this girlfriend/boyfriend relationship."

A lump was suddenly formed in my throat. My heart was breaking and shattering into pieces. He was breaking up with me. He didn't love me anymore.

"Oh," I simply said. I was trying to hold my tears back. "Okay. Then I guess I'll just go." I grabbed my purse and was about to walk out when Tommy sprinted from his seat and grabbed my arm.

"Wait, baby, you didn't let me finish," he said with a smile. He reached into his pocket and, while doing this, went down on one knee. My jaw dropped as he pulled out a black velvet box and opened it. It revealed a ring with two diamonds and a golden band. I almost forgot how to breathe as I heard Tommy's shaky voice. "Jude Elizabeth Harrison, I love you with all my heart. I can't see me loving any woman other than you. I want to live the rest of my life with you by my side. Will you marry me?"

_Took me back to the time when we walked down the isle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do, and I did too_

I was in my dressing room looking at my beautiful wedding dress. Sadie was pinning up my hair as I saw my mom smiling at me. I was finally getting married to Tommy Quincy; the love of my life. I nervously played with my white gloves until Sadie handed me the bouquet. I walked out with her and heard the infamous song. After the bridesmaid went to their positions, I started walking down the aisle with my dad. I looked at all the guests and saw plenty of familiar faces.

I saw Tommy's mom and my mom crying as I took Tommy's hand and stood beside him. The preacher started the ceremony and I just smiled at Tommy as he smiled at me. "I love you," I mouthed to him.

"I love you too," he mouthed back to me.

"Do you, Thomas Richard Quincy, take Judith Elizabeth Harrison as your wife?" The preacher asked.

"I do," he announced without hesitation.

"Do you, Judith Elizabeth Harrison, take Thomas Richard Quincy, as your husband?" The preacher asked me next.

I looked at Tommy with happy tears in my eyes. "I do," I answered.

"Then by the powers vested in me by the city of Toronto and God, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Tommy pulled me to him and kissed me fully on the lips. Everyone stood up and started to clap. I pulled away and laughed. I hugged him tightly and we walked back down the aisle and into the limousine.

_  
Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on the very front porch  
After all this time, you and I_

A couple of years after our wedding, my mom and dad died of natural causes. Tommy bought the house and we moved from Quebec, back to Toronto. I was pregnant with our first baby boy then and we were so excited. Tommy was buying all these baby clothes. It was adorable the way he was with the news. And when Jacob Thomas Quincy was born, there was this glint in Tommy's eyes when he held his little boy.

Tommy and I sat on the front porch rocking Jacob and Caleb on the front porch. I started to think about how we got here. From being little kids in the backyard to parents with a happy marriage; it was so unreal. I loved it though. Who knew we would ever come this far? I surely didn't.

_And I'll be eighty-seven, you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine in the sky  
Oh, my, my, my_

Now, at eighty-seven and eighty-nine, we are sleepy in our bed and holding onto each other. After all these years, there is stilling love in each other's eye. I still look at Tommy the same way I did when I was seven. He still shines my whole world. "I love you Tommy Quincy," I whisper.

He kisses my forehead. "I love you Jude Quincy," he responds. We both smile and drift off to sleep. In that bed, holding on to each other, we both went to heaven.


	2. PLEASE READ THIS!

Hey,

Sorry everyone, but I wanna explain everything. Okaii...that FF was a oneshot songfic and I adored writing it. Now something got messed up and when I posted it, half of the lyrics were missing. So, it's 3:00AM here and I'm trying to do this as fast as I can while I'm about to pass out. It was supposed to be a seond chap, but I decided to just delete the other one and replace it with the one you had just read. So that's why it says that in the beginning. I totally forgot I wrote that when I posted it again. Mind you, again, I was doing it really fast and bascially trying not to fall alseep on my computer right now.

So I just wanted to say I'm sorry if there wa any confusion. It was an AU oneshot songfic based on the song Mary's Song (Oh, My, My, My) by Taylor Swift. Okaii, there you go...REVIEW PLEASE!!


End file.
